


Until I See You Again

by Layandree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, awkward first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layandree/pseuds/Layandree
Summary: Jesse and his batch are finally full-fledged troopers and are being sent out on the field. A certain future medic, a whole month and a half younger than him, worries about his friend leaving him behind.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Hardcase & CT-5597 | Jesse, Hardcase & CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	Until I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please, let me know if I've made mistakes or if there's any weirdly shaped sentence! 
> 
> I needed Hardcase to have a CT number, so I gave him one, if I ever post any of my other fanfics it will always be the same number. Hopefully. Also, I always headcanonned Hardcase and Kix being from the same batch and just slightly younger than Jesse.

* * *

The hand on Jesse's arm was gentle but insistent and so he turned around, prepared to cheer with yet another brother of his age. They had just passed their final tests, and would be shipped out the day after this one. But the face awaiting him was younger, worried and looking way more stressed than should be legal.

Kix. He should have expected it, his fingers were thinner and defter than most vode, and he was probably the only one that wouldn't just grab him or wrap his arm around his shoulders. He was always careful, always gentle, asking and not taking. Around Jesse, anyway, he had noticed. The almost medic didn't have that much care with his own batch.

What Jesse didn't expect, though, was the brand new hairstyle that adorned Kix's head. He had shaved the longish hair really short, and lightning bolts were carved in what remained. It looked really good. Unique. Kinda cute, too, though Jesse sometimes thought that his vod'ika could do absolutely anything and would still look cute. He realised he was staring and they were still in the middle of the barracks, surrounded by cheering brothers. So he put his arm around Kix's shoulders and lead him somewhere a little more secluded, where they would at least hear themselves talk.

Once almost alone, he ruffled the top of Kix's head with a grin, the movement making the medic drop his head with a shy smile. “Looks good, vod'ika”, Jesse said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms on his chest. The position always seemed to make Kix bashful, and while Jesse didn't understand why, he liked the look on him.

“Yeah? 'Case and the others helped me, said it was to take my mind off your exam. 'Case shaved his whole head, too.”

“You were worried?”

Kix shrugged. “A little”, he admitted, looking down. “Not that you wouldn't succeed, there was little doubt you would, just… You're going away, now. To fight.” His eyelids were red when he looked back up at Jesse's face.

Jesse put his hand on Kix's shoulder, his thumb softly caressing the skin above his collar to comfort him. “It's going to be all right, Kix. Everything will be fine.”

“But what if you're hurt? What if something happens? What if you _die_ because I'm not here?” There were tears now in his eyes, and he was visibly trying really hard to not let them spill.

“I won't die, I promise. And I'll wait for you. You'll be done in a month and a half, right? With all the exams you'll have you won't see the time flow, I swear. We'll be together again soon enough, I'm sure. And if I'm hurt, another medic will take care of me.” Jesse chuckled when Kix frowned at that, but the laugh died in his throat when the medic lifted his hand to wrap it softly around the wrist of Jesse's hand that was still on Kix's shoulder and gazed into his eyes, almost coy. And Jesse realised.

He wanted to kiss him. So badly. He wanted to put his hands on his cheeks and draw him in slowly, he wanted to look into his eyes until they slowly closed, he wanted to put his lips softly on Kix's pink mouth. Oh kark. That was bad. They were friends, he couldn't… But now that he understood what he wanted, he remembered everything Kix did in his presence. Was that a message he was supposed to understand? He took so kriffing long… and now he was shipping out the next morning.

Kix wet his lower lip and Jesse couldn't have hoped not to look. He had so much difficulty to just lift his eyes back up, it was ridiculous. His heart was beating so fast and loud and he realised that Kix must not have missed it with the way he held his wrist.

“I know another medic could take care of you”, Kix said, so softly he might have whispered. “I'm just scared for you. I don't want anything to happen to you, ever. I–” he cut himself, and looked at his feet, cheeks pinking.

Jesse just lifted his chin and came closer, giving the medic time to back down. He didn't. He just swallowed, cheeks impossibly red, and closed his eyes. So Jesse put his lips on his.

Neither of them had kissed anyone before, and it showed. The older one had a few ideas about the logistics, he and his batch had once sliced in the holonet and found some… interesting videos. Still, it was awkward at first. Their lips were too dry, and they were just mouth against mouth, not moving, barely breathing. It was kind of perfect though, the thrill amazing. But then Jesse slipped his tongue against his lips to wet them a little, and Kix's whole body shuddered and...okay.

He did it again, slowly licking Kix's lips, who parted them a little to let out a content sigh. Jesse tentatively slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth, far enough to touch his. It was… weird. Raspy on the top, and slippery on the bottom. But it was Kix's tongue, and the simple fact that he was touching it with his own tongue made him groan softly, a sound echoed by the medic, who began to wrap his arms around Jesse's neck, bringing him closer until he was completely plastered against his chest.

Jesse began moving his lips in a slow rhythm against Kix's, one hand grabbing his hip firmly, while the other grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer still. He barely registered he was pushing the medic against the wall, only noticing when the impact made Kix bite his lip unintentionally, eliciting a moan out of Jesse's throat. He tried to pull back to apologise, but Jesse didn't want to let him, so he bit his lip too, sucking it into his mouth, making Kix shiver and moan as well. Then he applied soft kisses on the abused lip, trying to recover his breath and his senses.

They were still in the barracks, surrounded by brothers. They had to calm down. He hoped no one had seen them. Most vode didn't care about that, but some were really strict and rules-driven, and fraternization wasn't allowed. He didn't care if he was reported, he would be gone in a few hours anyway, but Kix still had some weeks to spend here, and Jesse couldn't bear the thought of anything unpleasant happening to him.

He stepped back, just a breath away, and looked at his vod'ika. Gods he was pretty. His cheeks were red, as were his lips, his eyes were blown, and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. Jesse kissed him again, softly, calmly. He kept it up until they both were breathing normally, all warm in each other's embrace.

“Um guys?” said another voice not far, making them jump slightly and part from each other. But it was only Hardcase, who was turning his back on them and looking at the rest of the room, like he was keeping watch. And he probably was. Jesse was glad Kix had such a friend and wouldn't be alone while he was gone. “You might want to stop sucking faces for a while. Trainers.”

Jesse looked where he was pointing and noticed the two bounty hunters entering the room, one yelling at the clones to stop making such a ruckus and to go to sleep. Jesse reluctantly stepped away from Kix, already missing his warmth. He patted Hardcase's newly shaven head instead. “Oh 'Case, this is so flattering” he joked, “I knew I was your hero and you wanted to look like me!”

His vod'ika barked out a laugh and shoved Jesse's hand away. “You wish! Nah, I just want to tattoo it! As soon as I'm out of here, there'll be ink on it.”

“Really? I'll tattoo my head first! A big one, that takes up most of my skull, you'll see. You know what you want yet?”

“Yeah, I'm almost decided on a pattern, it's gonna look so cool!” Hardcase said, grinning, looking proud of himself.

Kix just shook his head fondly. “Just be careful about the quality of the ink, the hygiene, and all that, and you should be fine. If it looks shady, don't get tattooed there. You don't want to have a bad reaction, trust me.”

“I promise”, said Jesse at the same time Hardcase said “Whatever, you'll just come with me and decide where we go anyway.”

“CT-6116 and CT-4659!” barked a rough voice near them, making them jump. “What are you two cadets doing here! Get back to your barracks right now and _maybe_ I won't give you extra work tomorrow!”

The two younger clones snapped at attention. “Yes Master Chief! Right now, Sir!” they said, walking away towards the door. Kix turned around to look at Jesse, his eyes pleading him to be careful. Jesse smiled reassuringly in his direction, and Kix and Hardcase disappeared behind the door. They would see each other soon, Jesse was sure of it.

* * *


End file.
